1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a connector assembly and, particularly, to a connector assembly including a plug connector and a receptacle connector releasablely engaged with each other.
2. The Related Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,629 issued on Oct. 13 in 1992, a conventional plug connector disclosed in the patent includes a cable coupled to a connector housing, which is enclosed by a molded outer housing. The outer housing has a pair of side cavities pivotally receiving a pair of latches. The latches have locking fingers for engaging a connecting element and are biased into a locking position by integral leaf springs or helical compression springs. The pivotal coupling of the latches is accomplished by protrusions on the latches retained by recesses in the housing, a pin assembly, or an integrally molded hinge. Correspondingly, a receptacle connector for matching with the plug connector has a pair of hooks disposed at two opposite sides thereof. The latches of the plug connector cooperate with the hooks of the receptacle connector so as to perform the locking function.
However, the latches mentioned above are arranged on two opposite sides of the conventional plug connector, which occupy additional space, thereby increasing the width of the plug connector. Correspondingly, the hooks mentioned above are arranged on two opposite sides of the receptacle connector, which occupy additional space, thereby increasing the width of the receptacle connector. So a connector assembly made up of the plug connector and the receptacle connector certainly has a considerable width.